Ninja of the Shadow
by ShadowDarkMoon
Summary: Krn and Kiki are two Ninjas just trying to get by. Their parents both died two years earlyer. Now they both are trying to find away to bring them back. A tale of love, action, and some stupid jokes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! This is Shadow here. Well I am going to start my first Fan Fic. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

"Damn it Kiki where the hell are you?" Said Krn. Krn walked down the street near his school looking for his little sister. Krn was 18 but still had to take care of his sister. Krn stopped in front of a shiny plate and looked into it. Krn was tan with blond hair, and you could tell that he worked out. Most of the time Krn wore a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants with one of the legs shorter then the other. Krn heard a noise in the bushes behind him and turned around. "THUNDER!" A bolt of lighting came down and hit the bush. Krn walked over to see his sister sitting in the bush now paralyzed. "Ready to go?"

Kiki was very pretty. She was much paler then her brother but she had long black hair. Almost all the boys loved her at her school and she thought it was because of her big boobs. "Damn it Krn I am 17! I can take care of my self!"

Krn just laughed a little. He was walking back to his school with his paralyzed sister being carried on his back. "If you could then I wouldn't be out here hunting you down. Now come on the Spell Exams are today and then in two days we have our final Ninja Exams."

"So! We both know I won't pass!"

"I know you will. You are just as fast, smart, and strong as I am. You just don't study."

"Grab my shirt its rolling down." Kiki always had a short sleeve shirt on, she wore a braw but made sure the straps were always showing. She wore a pair of shorts with many pockets on them so she could keep stuff hidden.

As they got closer to the school they could hear the sound of different spells being cast, traps going off, and the sounds of kunai and shuriken being throw. They went to a school for Ninja. Now they had passed their other training school but every one had to go to this second school also. Krn set Kiki down on the ground and healed her. "The one thing you might not pass is white magic."

"Ya I know." They entered the school together and got in the waiting line. Krn was the next to go in. As Krn walked in he looked around to see where traps had been set. There were 3 bomb traps under the ground. "Take your places." Said the teacher. Krn moved over in front of one of the bomb traps. "You may start." The boy ran at Krn.

**Well that is it for Chapter 1. I know kind of small but I hoped you liked it all the same. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I am back again but this time with a longer chapter! Muhahahah! Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 2**

The boy ran at Krn but just as the boy was about eight feet away from him Krn jumped and did a back flip. In the middle of the flip Krn threw a shuriken at the bomb and it explode right under his opponent. Before his opponent could get up Krn shot a fireball at him. After the smoke cleared the boy was gone. Krn looked around and just as he looked up the boy came down on his with a kunai in each and. Krn had to doge many blows that would have killed him before he could get a open hit. The boy brought both Krn back so he could thrust them both a Krn. Seeing this opening Krn punched the boy right in the stomach with all his might. The boy flew a few feet. Just before he could do anything Krn had hit the boy with a lighting bolt. The boy now unable to move just looked at him and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Asked Krn. "I have you right where I want you." Krn then felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and turned around to see the real boy. "A copy!" Krn jumped back wards and landed. He closed his eyes.

"Now you are mine!" The boy ran right at him again.

"That is what you think… MEGA FLARE!" Shouted Krn as a huge burst of energy came out from under the ground hitting both the copy and the real boy. When the smoke cleared every one could see that Krn now had the boy pinned to a wall with a few shuriken and kunai.

"Krn passes and Okia fails." Krn walked out and healed his own wound. As Krn walked towards a window Kiki was entering the Arena. Any one with eyes could tell that Kiki was sweating. 'You can do it!' said Krn to himself.

"Kiki vs Orin. BEGIN!" Kiki's opponet was skilled any one could tell. He had blood red hair and eyes. He wore a puotch on his left leg that held his kunai and shuriken. 'He is left handed.' Said Krn to himself.

Kiki looked at the man. She also noticed that he was left handed. Kiki started in a run coming in on the left side of Orin. Orin just looked. Befor Kiki could get with in 5 feet of him she was shot back. "What was that?" But she knew. It was a Thunder Block and was very hard to use. Krn was still trying to get the Water Block to work and that is the weakest of them. 'Wait. If he has a flare, holy, or any thing stronger and I run into it I am done for. I need to watch out. I know what to do.' Said Kiki to her self. She ran at Orin but he vanished. She then felt a hard blow on her back. Orin had gotten behind and above her. Kiki hit the ground hard.

"So they matched me up with a weakling like you?" Said Orin to Kiki. 'Oh shit he is dead now.' Said Krn to him self.

"What did you say to me?" Kiki's energy levels were going up.

"I called you a weakling! What are you going to do about it?" Orin put his foot on her back and pushed hard.

This was her only chance. Kiki picked out a Kunai and stabbed Orin in the foot. She rolled over and shot a fireball right at his dick. Orin fell over. Kiki got up and dusted herself off. No one was talking. But just looking wide eyed. "What is i….t…" She turned around and saw Orin standing up with a green flame around him.

"Come to my aid! I summon the Valfor!" A huge bird monster came out of the sky. The monster looked Kiki right in the eye and the spred it's wings and flapped them at her. Kiki felt the air hit her hard and she flew back.

"Kiki you can't win! It is a summon!" Yelled Krn but he knew she couldn't hear him.

Kiki looked up at the monster. Orin had a smile on his face. "No wonder your parents are dead. You are so weak you couldn't keep a frog alive."

Kiki looked at him with a look of pure hate on her face. "Don't… don't you ever say that again!"

"Your parents are dead because you were to weak to save them!" Yell Orin at Kiki.

Kiki's anger exploded all at once. A huge flame appeared around her. "Now you will see what a true summon is. Come to me and grant me power. Your master summons you! Come to me Inu!" A blot of lighting hit Kiki. She had never summoned before and was trying to keep it from failing. A monster started to come out of the ground. The monster was like a huge human in black armor. It had chains hanging from it.

Once the monster was all the way up Kiki looked at Orin. "Darkness Forever." She pointed at Orin. The monster took out some weird orb and pointed at Orin. The orb glowed black and then floated into the air. Inu jumped in front of Orin and took out a sword. Instead of killing Orin the monster cut his bird in half then put his sword away. Inu jumped up to the orb and placed his hand in front of it and aimed at Orin. A huge black blast came from out of the orb. After the blast ended Orin could be seen laying on the ground knocked out. Inu put the orb away and landed in front of Kiki. He bowed and then vanished into the ground again.

"Kiki wins and Orin fails." Said the teacher.

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Well I can't wait to work on Chapter 3! I hoped you liked Chapter 2 and have a great time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everything! So far I haven't gotten many Reviews. Oh well. Here are some:**

**From: Inguz**

**This is a great fic, keep up the great work and update soon!**

**I'd love to see what you think of my story depth perception!**

**Thanks!**

**Me: Thank you so much for reading!**

**Chapter 3**

"Wow Kiki! I didn't know you were so powerful!" Yell Krn as Kiki came limping in to the hallway.

"I didn't either! Oh my god Krn you should have felt it! To be able to summon; I felt so powerful! Well I kicked Orin's ass!" Kiki was about to fall over from being so tired. Krn just started laughing. "What's so funny?" Asked Kiki trying to get up.

"Well we have the Skill Test in about 1 hour." Krn just kept laughing and laughing.

"NO NO NO! DAMN IT! They can't do this to me!" Kiki was standing up now and started walking to her room. "Come and get me in a hour I am going to go to sleep."

"Sure thing!" Krn walked to his room to study up while Kiki would be sleeping.

About an hour later Kiki heard a loud thumping noise on her door and go up and got ready. Krn and Kiki walked together to the same Arena where Kiki had just fought. There were a few new traps set up and it was level.

"The Skill Test will start in five minuets." Said someone on the loud speaker.

"Well good luck." Said Krn to Kiki.

"Ok… why?" Asked Kiki as she shook Krn's hand.

"Well they stopped by and told everyone who we would be facing and I get to kick your ass." Said a happy Krn.

"No! We both know you are better!"

"Oh well!" Krn just walked off towards the south entrance while Kiki went to the north.

"Will Krn and Kiki please enter the Arena?" The huge doors to the Arena opened up to let people in. Krn and Kiki stepped threw the door. Kiki looked around and noticed the traps. "GO!" Yelled the loud speaker. Kiki pulled out eight letter bombs and threw them all over the Arena causing all the traps to go off.

"Now you can't use those to help you." Said Kiki.

"I don't need them to kick your ass." Said Krn as he took a steep forward. He ran right at her but before they got within seven feet he jumped over her and landed behind her. Krn quickly tripped his sister and before she even hit the ground there was a blade at her thought. "Got you." Kiki just smiled as she hit the ground and a big branch hit her brother in the head.

Kiki jumped off the ground and took out her blade. They ran at each other. Kiki ducked under one of Krn's thrusts and cut off his pouch holding all his other weapons and stuck a letter bomb on his lag.

Krn quickly pulled off the letter bomb and threw it on the ground. It exploded causing a lot of dust and dirt to cover the air.

Kiki felt a tap on her leg and looked down to see her pouch was gone too. She turned around and kicked. There was a loud gagging noise and as the dust cleared every one could see that Kiki had her foot in Krn's thought while Krn's foot was in Kiki's stomach. The both fell to the ground.

"TIE! Kiki and Krn pass." Shouted the loud speaker. Kiki and Krn both stumbled out of the Arena and meant in the Hall Way.

"Good job." They both said at once and then took off for their rooms for some water.

**That was the end of Chapter 3! Please R and R! Thanks for everything!**


End file.
